xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant Abilities
The mutant gene grants the carrier superhuman abilities, each ability is unique to that person. Transportation Flight The ability to project oneself through the air, without assistance. Some mutants have this ability natural, while others can use their main ability to simulate flight such as Weather Manipulation and Telekinesis. Mutants with this ability: * Warren Worthington III (from wings) * Storm (from weather manipulation) * Magneto (from magnokinesis) * Jean Grey (from telekinesis) * Banshee (from sonic scream) * Angel Salvadore (from wings) * Ink (from the wing tattoos on his back) Teleporting To transport oneself instantly from one location to another. Mutants with this ability: * Nightcrawler * Azazel * John Wraith Portal Creation Blink possesses the power to create a teleportation vacuum in which multiple people or objects can enter at the same time. She can also close the vacuum at will, any object that does not exit the vacuum as it closes will be cut off. In addition, Blink has demonstrated that she can create multiple teleportation vacuums at once for effective defensive purposes. For example, she can quickly create vacuums to confuse and disorient the movements of attacking sentinels by teleporting them away from their intended targets or opening portals that transferred a sentinel's energy beam into one of their own, essentially backfiring their attacks. Mutants with this ability: * Blink Wall Crawling Some mutants can adhere to certain surfaces, using their hands and feet. Nightcrawler and Toad both secrete substances that allows them to stick to objects. Mutants: * Nightcrawler * Toad * Anole Body Transformation Organic Metal Transformation The ability to transform ones skin into a hardened metal-like substance. It gives the carrier near invulnerability and superhuman strength. Mutants with this ability: * Colossus Organic Diamond Transformation The ability to transform ones skin into a diamond-like substance that is nearly unbreakable. Mutants with this ability: * Emma Silverfox * Emma Frost Metamorph Mystique can alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. She can also make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, though she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Mutants with this ability: * Mystique Self-Duplication The ability to create exact copies of themselves. Mutants with this ability: * Multiple Man Phasing Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process. This is known as "phasing." While phasing she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. She passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving. Chronoskimming Through her phasing powers, Kitty also has the ability to send someone's consciousness back or forward in time into their younger/older self, or into a close ancestor/descendant. The longer the process is, the more strain it causes her. A limitation to this power is that while she possesses the ability to, she can't send someone, even someone with as powerful a mind as Professor X, back in time more than a month because the power stretches the mind and if pushed too far, it will snap and the person will die. The only person capable of surviving such a trip is Wolverine, due to his healing abilities. For the process to work, the time traveler must lie down and calm their mind while Shadowcat forms a connection between herself and them. The traveler must focus on the destination they wish to go and must remain calm at all times or the connection can be damaged or severed. Shadowcat must also maintain the connection for however long the person is time traveling and any changes to the timeline won't take effect until the connection is severed. This leaves her vulnerable as she and the traveler can't move until the process is done. As such, in stressful situations Shadowcat must have protection while using the power. Despite being the one projecting the time traveler into the past, she retains no memory of the altered timeline. Only the time traveler, who awakens in the changed timeline once the connection is severed, remembers. Also, the traveler will not remember any changes as a result of them traveling back in time. Once the connection is severed, the traveler will simply wake up in precisely the same time the process took place, any memory of the time between when the traveler was sent to a certain time and go the time when the process took place will be erased, meaning they will need someone else to help them brush up on what happened. Mutants with these abilities: * Shadowcat Energy Manipulation Energy Absorption Bishop can absorb various forms of energy. In addition, if he absorbs too many energy at the same time, it would destroy him. *'Superhuman Strength' - Via his energy absorption, he is able to enhance his strength. *'Energy Redirection' - As shown if he can redirect the absorbed energy to his weapon. *'Energy Projection' - Bishop can project any energy he absorbs from his hands and eyes. Energy Blasts Cyclops and Havok can generate a powerful concussive blast of raw energy from their bodies. Energy Combustion Ellie possesses the ability to cause her body to explode. She can focus this explosive energy into different parts of her body. She was able to charge up energy and hit Angel Dust with enough force to knock her all the way into a container. Kinetic Energy Absorption Kinetic Energy Absorption - Shaw was able to absorb energy in all its forms, proportionality augmenting all his physically parameters until finally metabolizing it. This made him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as all the kinetic force from an enemy's strike or projectile will ultimate be nullified while strengthening him. Age Reduction - The accumulated energy also acts as sustenance, keeping him rested, nourished, healthy, and even young as he has been around since World War II. Kinetikinesis - Once he has the energy, he is able to produce and release it in powerful and destructive ways. He can focus it in various ways, including simple bursts, stretching shockwaves, and even concentrated balls. The strength of these attacks was shown powerful enough to take down an entire room in one strike. Explosive Energy Charges Jubilee has a special energy based power, she can shoot small explosive charges of energy from her fingers. Shockwaves Arclight could direct a wave of seismic energy by striking a victim with her hands or feet. This typically created a massive shockwave, damaging and/or disorientating all within her line-of-fire, shattering objects, and causing earth tremors. Her hands give off a bright light upon impact. Molecular Acceleration The power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging. Mutants with this ability: * Cyclops * Havok * Jubilee * Sebastian Shaw * Bishop * Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Arclight * Gambit Elemental Abilities Fire and Heat Manipulation Pyrokinesis Generate extreme heat and produce flames from their body. At more advanced stages of this power some can erupt constant fire around their whole body. Some however can only control it but not organically generate it. Ash Mimincry Ash Mimicry - Ash has skin that resembles solidified molten rock. It's unknown if this gave him increased strength or durability. Ash Breath - Ash could breath out burning volcanic ash out of his mouth. The power of it was enough to knock human soldiers off their feet. The intensity of the heat is unknown. Solar Absorption Solar Radiation Absorption - Sunspot absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. Apparently, Sunspot can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary. Solar Form - When Sunspot absorbs solar energy, he can be transformed into a humanoid sun, giving him great power. Solar Beam Emission - Sunspot is able to generate bursts of solar energy. Superhuman Durability - Sunspot's transformation increases his physical durability. Flight - Sunspot is able to fly in his Solar Form. Mutants with this ability: * Pyro * Sunspot * Ash Ice and Cold Manipulation To generate sub zero temperatures, allowing them to generate ice and freeze objects. Advanced users with this power can even generate an organic icy covering over their skin. Mutants with this ability: * Iceman Aerokinesis Janos is capable of creating and manipulating powerful winds of various sizes by spinning his hand. Cyclone Spinning He is also capable of using the wind to spin at tremendous speeds, becoming, at best, a human tornado with enough force to toss a submarine and the X-Jet a large distance. Weather Control Storm is one of the most powerful Mutants and has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to control the weather. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can control the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. As an extension of her abilities, she can manifest lethal electric bolts from her fingers. Using wind currents she can also fly. Whenever her powers are being used her eyes turn full white. Mutants With This Ability *Storm Life Force Absorption Through physical contact mutants with this ability can absorb the lifeforrce of whomever they are touching, prolonged contact will result in death. A side effect of this power, the user also absorbs the memories and personality of who they are touching. If the user touches another mutant, they can temporarily absorb their abilities. Mutants with this ability: * Rogue Superhuman Attributes Superhuman Speed The ability to move, think and react at speeds well beyond human potential. At peak levels, the user can move around the world as if it is in slow motion and some can even accelerate the speed of molecules. Mutants with this ability: * Quicksilver * Callisto Superhuman Strength Mutants with this power have bodies that are that are much stronger and tougher then humans. This allows them to lift more weight, hit harder and jump higher. This ability also makes them more impervious to damage, however they are not indestructible. The level of strength also varies with each mutant, some display just above average strength while others posses massive superhuman level strength. Toad only posses strength in his legs allowing him to jump incredible heights and kick with superhuman force. Mutants with thss ability: * Colossus * Juggernaut * Wolverine * Warpath * Sabretooth * Blob * Toad (legs only) * Beast * Lady Deathstrike * Sebastian Shaw (he can use absorbed energy to boost his strength) * Bishop (he can use absorbed energy to boost his strength) *Angel Dust Superhuman Agility User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Mutants: * Toad * Nightcrawler * Beast * Mystique Superhuman Dexterity Beast can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his/her hands. Super Acute Senses Some mutants have animal like senses that function with superhuman accuracy. Wolverine posses hearing and a sense of smell so accurate, they make him one of the best trackers alive even greater then some animals. Nightcrawler can see perfectly in the dark due to his mutation. Warpath used his senses of sight and hearing to detect when sentinels were approaching. Mutants: * Wolverine * Sabretooth * Beast * Nightcrawler * Warpath Sonic Scream Mutants with this power can scream at super sonic levels strong enough to deafen humans, frighten animals and shatter glass. Banshee displayed such control over this ability that he was capable of using supersonic waves to fly and while underwater he could use his scream like a sonar, to find a hidden submarine. Mutants with this ability: * Banshee * Siryn Mental Abilities Telekinesis The ability to move and manipulate objects with only the power of their mind. Jean Grey displayed masterful control enabling her to levitate herself, block teleporters and disintegrate people by pulling them apart by the molecules. Jean Grey could simultaneously hold back an entire flood and lift the X-Men Jet. **'Telekinetic Flight '- Jean can fly using her telekinesis. Not known if this will be shown in X-Men Apocalypse. **'Disintegration '- Her telekinesis is powerful enough that she can disintegrate her opponents. **'Telekinetic Shield '- To protect herself from the rushing waters of Alkali Lake, Jean unconsciously wrapped herself in a cocoon of telekinetic energy. She also used a shield to protect herself from Cyclops' optic beams. This can also become an offensive move by throwing the shield. **'Telekinetic Blast' - Jean can project waves of telekinetic energy to impulse, blow and destroy many objects or people. Like a wave emission. Psionic Blades Mutants with this ability: * Jean Grey * Apocalypse * Psylocke Telepathy Telepathy - Xavier has a wide array of telepathic powers that he discovered through years of training, making him one of the most powerful mutants alive. Abilities *Mental Scan - Charles scan a persons brain and find any information he needs including memories. He used this power to help Logan unlock his memories, and in the 70's when he used this ability to search the mind of a woman, so he could see what flight Raven was going to take. *Telepathic Cloak - He can make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others. He used this to hide himself, Magneto, and all the assault troops while en route to the dacha of the Russian general without being detected while in the back of the caravan. *Telepathic Communication - He is able to telepathically communicate with others. He demonstrated this at the end of X-Men Origins: Wolverine and in X-Men: First Class when he communicated with Moira and Erik. *Mental Detection - He is able to sense where nearby mutants are. He demonstrated this when he sensed that Rogue had left the mansion and was at the train station. This ability is enhanced when he uses Cerebro. He was also able to find out that Jean Grey had left the X-mansion in X3. *Mind Control - He is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. He does not like using this ability to make people do what he wants them to do all the time as he said when talking to Magneto while going to Jean Grey's house when she was a child. *Mental Possession - He is able to enter the mind of another to control their body and see from their perspective. He demonstrated this at the dacha of a Russian general and possessed the mind of a guard. *Mental Sedation - He can make others fall asleep simply by telling them to. *Memory Manipulation: He can erase and even implant fake memories into peoples minds. He once threatened Wolverine, that he could make him believe he was a six year old girl. *Mind Transferal - When his body was destroyed in X-Men: The Last Stand, he transferred his consciousness into a host body. *Paralyzation - He can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped.He shows this at the beginning of X Men 2. *Mental Link - He has ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. This was shown when Jean Grey linked with him to communicate with the others in the X-Jet before perishing. In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Charles uses this power to project his mind into the future by linking the future Wolverine's mind and use them as a bridge to it where he is able to connect to and converse with his future self. *Mental Amnesia - He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. This was demonstrated at the end of X-Men: First Class with Moira MacTaggert, making her forget all the time they had together. *Telepathic Illusion - Charles is able to generate realistic illusions. In X-Men: Days of Future Past the Professor X uses this power to convince Mystique to not kill Bolivar Trask. *Psychic Barriers - Charles was able to put mental blocks in Jean Grey's mind so she couldn't unlock the phoenix part of her personality. *Psionic Blasts - When his powers were boosted by Cerebro, Charles had enough power to cause every mutant in the world to experience excruciating pain. He was also able to make every human experience the same pain, when Magneto reversed Cerebro. Mutants: * Professor X * Jean Grey * Emma Frost * Apocalypse Illusion Generation Jason Stryker was able to create psychic illusions and also exert some control over those affected by his illusions. By the time of his father's attempted mutant genocide, these illusions were at least facilitated by a gas harvested from Jason's body. Jason also produced a fluid from his brain that could be used to mentally enslave people. X-Factor Detection Mutants with this ability can sense the presence of other mutants. Callisto could also detect the abilities and power level of other mutants. Mutants With This Ability *Callisto *Caliban Technopathy Bradley had the telepathic ability to control a variety of electrical devices. He is shown controlling an airplane, an elevator, and lightbulbs among other things. His entire trailer was filled with things run by the power of electricity, such as hundreds of lights, a train set, and other toys. It can be argued that he was strong enough to single-handedly power the entire carnival he worked at, considering that when Sabretooth killed him, the whole place completely went dark. Power Negation Jimmy creates a field surrounding him that nullifies the superpowers of other mutants within its range. This power, however, cannot be controlled at his will. Death Perception Yukio is a mutant with a limited precognitive ability to discern the nature of a person's death. Such visions, when they occur at all, have a high degree of accuracy. She rarely misinterpets the forseeable future of one man's life. However, she failed once thinking that Logan was going to die due to his heart ripped out of his chest. Bone Protrutions Claw Growth The ability to grow long razor sharp retractable claws from their hands. Wolverine could produce long bone claws from between his knuckles. Sabertooth and Lady Deathstrike could grow out their fingernails that were capable of cutting through wood and metal. Mutants with this ability: * Wolverine * Sabretooth * Lady Deathstrike * Beast Spike Projectiles Spike can generate bone like horns from his wrists that he can detach and throw. The spikes are sharp enough to pierce human flesh. Quill Protrusion Quill was able to sprout porcupine-like quills from his body, most notably his entire face and head. Mutants with ability: * Spike * Quill Healing Factor This is a common mutation allowing the mutant to regenerate when damage is done to their body, such as a cut, burn, stabbing, gunshot wound, blunt force trauma or broken limb. Some mutants such as Deadpool can even regrow lost limbs. The healing can be instantaneous or it can take a few minutes or hours, it depends on the severity of the wound. Immortality Those that have a Healing Factor, age at a much slower rate. Wolverine is well over 200 hundred years old, it's possible he may live forever due to his bodies constant regeneration. Mutants: * Wolverine * Deadpool * Mystique * Sabretooth * Lady Deathstrike * Apocalypse * Sebastian Shaw (his power keeps him young) Unstoppable Momentum Once Juggernaut begins to advance in a certain direction and gain momentum it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles can slow his pace but cannot completely halt him. Unique Physiology Wing Growth Some mutants can grow wings from their backs that allows them to fly through the air. The wings can be bird like in appearance or insect like. Wing Blades After receiving an upgrade in power by Apocalypse, Angel's wings became a organic-metallic material. He is able to fire feathers from his wings outward like razor sharp daggers. Mutants * Angel * Angel Salvadore Prehensile Tongue Toad has a strong elastic tongue that can stretch over 13 feet. Prehensile Tail Both Nightcrawler and Azazel have tails that allows them to grab onto objects with relative ease. their tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. Impenetrable Skin Blob has skin that cannot be penetrated. Impenetrable Skin is an ability of the users skin that makes it so the user's skin is impenetrable and unable to be penetrated by anything; blade, fire, bullet, etc. This grants the user near-invulnerability and protects the users internal organs. The eyes, mouth and mind were still vulnerable and he seemed threatened by Adamantium. Snake Physiology Snake Physiology - Viper had several snake-like abilities, including a forked tongue, and the ability to shed her skin, which was her form of regeneration. When she sheds her skin, she also looses her hair. Toxin Immunity - She is immune to toxins and chemicals. Regeneration - By shedding her skin she can regenerate her flesh. Toxins/Antidotes Generation - Viper was able to create any toxin, which usually caused extreme pain or death. It took an acidic effect on the skin when she breathed or spat it, causing the skin to bubble and blister. She could also administer it through a kiss, or lick it onto her claw, and then stab it into the victim. In addition, Viper could also produce antidotes to her poisons, as shown when she reversed the damage she caused to Harada's face by breathing on it again. Slime Spit Toad once spat green slime onto Jean Grey's face, that hardened like rock making her unable to breathe Mutant Tattoos Ink has tattoos on different parts of his body that give great powers, each tattoo represents power. Illness Generation - A power used by the tattoo of a bio hazard symbol on his right palm. Flight - Used by the tattooed wings on his back. Super Strength - Used by tattooed lines on his left hand. Explosion Inducement - Used by tattoo of an Explosion on his right biceps. He could even punch a hole through a brick wall. Mind Reading - Used by the lightning bolt tattoos on his head. Healing - Used by tattoo of Caduceus symbol on top of his right hand. Phoenix Mimicry - The Phoenix Force symbol over his right eye allows him to use a facsimile of the Phoenix's powers. Acidic Saliva Salvadore can launch gobs of corrosive or explosive saliva to ranges that she might otherwise be able to throw small hand-held objects. The corrosive properties been been demonstrated to be sufficient to eat through stone and as a concussive blast the spitting attack produces a small concussive blast and gout of flame. Mutants With This Ability *Angel Salvadore Adaptive Evolution Darwin was able to adapt his body to allow himself to survive. He demonstrated various aspects of this ability, including growing gills when submerged in water or growing thick body armor when attacked. Tactile Hypnosis While touching someone, Kayla Silverfox could persuade a person into doing what she wanted, however those with healing factors seemed immune. Category:Content Category:Mutants Category:Abilities